onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Carrot
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom, Inuarashi Musketeer Squad | residence = Zou | occupation = Musketeer; Ruler's Aide | jva = }} Carrot is a rabbit mink in the Warrior Beast Tribe , a member of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad , and a ruler's aide. She is currently accompanying Luffy's "Sanji retrieval team" to Whole Cake Island. Appearance Carrot is a white-furred, blonde-haired, curvaceous rabbit mink with rabbit ears, a rabbit-like nose, and a large round tail. She wears a short orange dress with a light-blue cape, a single rabbit paw-like glove, and white boots. She does not seem to be very tall when compared to normal-sized people like Roronoa Zoro or Wanda. Upon sneaking aboard the Thousand Sunny, she changed to a simple orange dress with the word "RABBIT" at the front with a single white strip, a black knitted cap, and loafers. She also had a backpack and a canteen. Gallery Personality Carrot is very protective of the Mokomo Dukedom and is highly aggressive towards intruders. Like other minks, she refers to humans as "lesser minks". Carrot is also protective of people she cares about, like when the Straw Hats were under attack by Germa 66, Carrot was willing to fight back to protect them. It appears she behaves the same way when someone she cares about gets sick, when Luffy ate poisonous fish skin and was scared that he might die. But once he was cured of the poison, she cried tears of joy and embraced him. Like a regular rabbit, she likes to gnaw on things, including people such as Monkey D. Luffy. She loves carrots to the point where her provisions for the trip to Whole Cake Island consisted entirely of them, and she ferociously attacked Luffy when she saw him eating her carrot. She also loves chocolate. Though feral and vicious when attacking someone, Carrot can be quickly calmed down if someone pats her head. Despite her warrior status, she seems to be naive and childish about serious matters and the world beyond Zou, and was easily excited by events new to her; when she heard Luffy planning to crash Big Mom's party and ruin the wedding ceremony, she believed it would be exciting to take part in, not realizing the extreme danger she would be facing in doing so, and she was later surprised to hear that it would take several days to reach Whole Cake Island because of how big the ocean was, having believed that it was small enough to only warrant half a day's worth of provisions. Additionally, she is not familiar with some natural weather phenomena, having mistaken lightning for Electro upon witnessing it at sea. She has always wanted to see the outside world and go on an adventure, and upon her discovery aboard the Thousand Sunny, she begged Pedro to not take her home immediately for fear of being berated by Wanda. Abilities and Powers Carrot is extremely quick and agile, having effortlessly dodged a slash from Roronoa Zoro. As a ruler's aide, she possesses a large amount of stamina, which allows her to be active at all hours of the day. Upon noticing that Monkey D. Luffy was eating her carrot, an enraged Carrot quickly overwhelmed and nearly killed him before being calmed down; this prompted Pedro, a notably strong mink warrior in his own right, to vouch for her usefulness in a fight. Carrot can levitate and jump in midair as well as jump extremely high. As a mink, she is a natural-born fighter and can use Electro. Weapons Carrot wears a claw-weapon on her right hand that is strong enough to clash evenly with Zoro's swords and can have Electro channeled through it. In the battle against the Beasts Pirates, she wore another claw-weapon on her left hand. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, attacked Zou in search of Raizo, Carrot and the rest of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad fought against them until 6:00 PM, at which point Inuarashi ordered them to retreat so Nekomamushi and the Guardians could take over the battle. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas, which left the Mink Tribe poisoned and drastically weakened. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat and capture, and the minks were later saved when Sanji and his group came to Zou. After Capone Bege took Sanji and Caesar, Nekomamushi told Carrot and Wanda to keep quiet about the incident because that was what Nami and her friends wanted. Zou Arc Carrot saw Roronoa Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Nico Robin, and Trafalgar D. Water Law enter the Mokomo Dukedom and, assuming that they had beaten the guard outside, rushed at them. Zoro attempted to attack her, but she evaded his strike before clashing with him. However, Wanda appeared and told Carrot to stop because they needed to deal with the intruder in the Whale Forest. Shocked by this news, Carrot jumped high into the air to survey the situation and informed Wanda of the ongoing scuffle in the forest before joining her atop Wany and heading to the source of the disturbance. En route, Carrot learned that she had just attacked members of the Straw Hat Pirates and noted that they were in for a shock. Shortly afterward, Carrot reached the Whale Forest with Wanda and calmed down Roddy, who was fighting with Monkey D. Luffy, by giving him a fluttering cloth to attack. As she, Wanda, and Luffy rode on Wany through Zunisha's self-washing deluge of seawater, Carrot explained how the twice-daily washing brought plenty of fish for the minks to eat before revealing that Bepo was under the care of Master Nekomamushi because he was a pirate as she bit on Luffy's ear. However, as they passed the crucifixes that Jack had used to torture some of the minks, Carrot quickly grew somber. After the other Straw Hats appeared, Carrot and the others arrived at Right Belly Fortress. Later, Carrot took part in a feast with the Straw Hats and several other minks, where she explained to Usopp that they refused to eat any meat from animals with fur. After the Straw Hats visited Inuarashi, Carrot and Wanda traveled with them to the Whale Forest to meet Nekomamushi. Once they arrived, Carrot and Wanda went with Luffy, Nami, and Pedro to see Pekoms, who was left behind by the Big Mom Pirates. Laughing at Luffy's proclamation that the Big Mom Pirates would become subordinate to him after he confronted Big Mom, Carrot was disturbed by Pekoms's explanation of what would happen if Sanji had refused Big Mom's invitation, only to become excited at the thought of helping Luffy interfere with Sanji's marriage ceremony, which prompted Wanda to reprimand her for taking it so lightly. Later, Carrot partied alongside the Straw Hats and other minks. The following day, as Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurais, Carrot and the rest of the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, Carrot and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. Kin'emon showed Carrot and the other minks the crest of the Kozuki Family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Kozuki Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, Carrot and the rest of the minks were overjoyed. After Inuarashi and Nekomamushi took Law, the Straw Hats, and the samurais to the Whale Tree, the minks discussed the day that the two rulers began hating each other, with Carrot noting that she had not even been born yet at the time. Happy that the two rulers finally made peace with each other, Carrot and the rest of the minks began to prepare a banquet to celebrate the occasion. However, when Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurais, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunisha started crying out, throwing Carrot and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunisha, who retaliated on Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, calming down Carrot and the others in the process. Wanting to go on an adventure, Carrot later went down to the Thousand Sunny in secret in order to join the Sanji retrieval mission, bribing Bariete with bananas to not tell anyone. Totland Arc Carrot later revealed herself to the Sanji retrieval team after they had sailed far away from Zou, to their great surprise. As Carrot greeted everyone on the ship, Pedro tried to have the ship turned around so she could return to Zou, but Carrot begged them to let her come along and promised not to cause any trouble for the group. Luffy allowed her to come along because she was already onboard, but despite her gratitude, Carrot immediately attacked him upon noticing that he was eating one of her carrots, only calming down when Luffy patted her head at Nami's behest. Carrot and the rest of the Sanji retrieval team were surprised to learn of the Blackbeard Pirates' attack on the Revolutionary Army's headquarters on Baltigo. After the team passed through a storm, with Carrot mistaking lightning for Electro, Luffy presented his cooking, which Carrot and the group found to be completely inedible. Luffy then revealed that he had used up all of the food they had, leaving the team in a food shortage crisis. A few days later, Carrot and rest of the group were famished from the lack of food and overheated as they passed through boiling waters, but were saved from starvation when Luffy managed to catch a gigantic fish. After Luffy succumbed to food poisoning due to eating the fish's toxic skin, Carrot and the others enjoyed a meal prepared by Nami using Sanji's recipe. As they entered Big Mom's territory, the group was approached by a ship belonging to Germa 66. When they saw a hooded man aboard the ship, the group mistook him for Sanji until the man revealed himself to be Sanji's younger brother, Vinsmoke Yonji. When Luffy's condition worsened, Yonji refused to provide any aid and taunted the group to try to take the antidote by force. Sanji's older sister, Reiju appeared and kicked Yonji for his rudeness. Carrot was then alarmed when Reiju suddenly appeared on the Thousand Sunny. She cured Luffy by sucking the poison out of him. With Luffy's life saved, Carrot and Chopper were overjoyed. Yonji and Reiju then departed without reporting the Sanji retrieval team's presence. The group later docked at Cacao Island, an island close to Whole Cake Island. When Carrot noticed people from different races living on the island, Pekoms explained Big Mom's dream of creating a nation where people from all races can live together. Seeing buildings made from chocolate, Carrot asked if the chocolate can be eaten. Pekoms affirmed this, but revealed that it is illegal to consume the roofs because they protect residents against the precipitation the island gets. She and the rest of the Sanji retrieval team then saw Luffy and Chopper getting into trouble from eating a café and then getting saved by the arrival of Charlotte Purin, who came to their defense. After Purin bailed Luffy and Chopper, Carrot and the team accompanied her to her home, where she offered food to them. The Sanji retrieval team discovered that Purin was Sanji's betrothed, and Purin told them how she met Sanji and became attracted to him, which caused Carrot to quickly warm up to her because of their shared admiration for him. Purin gave the team a route to Whole Cake Island and promised to bring Sanji to them. The team then left Purin's home in a hurry when guards came for her. After returning to the Thousand Sunny, they discovered that Pekoms had gone missing and there was a message in the bathroom telling them to turn back. After leaving Cocao Island, they sailed through Purin's route. Carrot and Chopper were excited when they approached the next island on the route, but Nami decided not to dock at it. Carrot requested to help with lookout duty, and she saw a grape-colored part of the ocean. Pedro then revealed that there are juice rivers coming from the islands. A giant sea centipede then attacked the ship, and the team began to battle it. The team later battled a swarm of giant ants as night fell, and they got stuck in a frozen sea of syrup. As they worked to melt the syrup, Luffy asked Pedro about him being in Totland before, and Carrot revealed that Pedro was once a pirate with Pekoms. Pedro explained his pirating history and how he met his defeat in Totland, which Carrot did not know about. The next morning, the team arrived at Whole Cake Island, which Carrot was excited to see. Major Battles *Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates *Carrot vs. Roronoa Zoro (Interrupted) Trivia *Despite "Carrot" being her name and favorite food, rabbits do not naturally eat root vegetables like carrots in real life. However, rabbits being fond of carrots is a popular stereotype/misconception commonly depicted in fiction. References Site Navigation it:Carrot Category:Mink Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Inuarashi Musketeer Squad Category:Zou Characters